Stoppable's Escort Service
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is my rendition of 'Game Ghost's 'Ron The Pimp'. I do NOT condone, sex for money, underage sex and selling people for sex.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice day and Ron Stoppable was on his way to school in a silver Audi TT. He pulled his car over to a parking space and got out. He was in his normal gear and grabbed his things, "Good morning Ron." Said Bonnie, she was in a tight, opened blouse, pink demi-bra and T-back, mini-skirt, stockings with a garter belt and heeled ankle boots. She hugged him tightly, gave him a kiss and handed him a thick wad of cash.

"I said 10% Bon-Bon." He said.

"That is 10% Ron-Ron." She showed him her deposit slip and he whistled

"Wow, keep it up and you'll be up there with me." They laughed as he opened up his trunk and reached in to open a safe. He tossed the money in to the safe and they headed for class. Ron had a secret that he hid even from Kim, he was a high price escort and had been for 4 years. He got the idea from a woman who had lost her son and husband in a fatal car crash. She begged him to be her son, so he agreed to it not knowing what was going on and he was paid for it. He was paid $400 a weekend for a month. He was so shocked at what he earned he continued to do it and started an escort business. He wouldn't have sex with the clients but they paid him handsomely for companionship.

Through the first couple of years he never had sex with his clients but, when he turned 17 he lost his virginity to a rich woman.

(Flash back)

Ron was on the bus to Camp Wanna-weep but when he got off the bus, he was picked up in a black limo. He threw his bags into the car and met up with a very beautiful woman with long blond hair and silver eyes. She was dressed in a dress suit and pumps. "Uh hi." He said, she smiled.

"Hi Ron." She said, Rosa Wilson was a very rich woman. She had started a web-search company that had earned her billions of dollars. She had a very gorgeous figure, with a double-d to e-cup bust line and legs up to her neck. She reached over and gave Ron a passionate kiss on the lips, "happy birthday sweetheart. I have something special for you this weekend." So they went to a huge manor and Ron got settled in. They enjoyed the day just relaxing, swimming and enjoying each others company.

Until that night...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron was in a pair of silk pajama pants and an 'A' shirt, he went to the master bedroom. He got on to the bed and relaxed to get ready for bed when Rosa walked in. "Ron," she said. She was in a small nightie with a ribbon tied to it. Ron looked at her, "your birthday present. Me," Ron started to panic.

"Now Rosa, I...I never done this before." He said, she placed a finger on his lips.

"Sh, it's alright." She said, "I'm going to pay you double what I give you." So that was how he had started to have sex for money.

(End of flashback)

That was when he came up with a good idea so he went to his best friend, Bonnie Rockwaller. What? You thought I was going to say Kim Possible? So he came to Bonnie with his idea, he told her about what he did when he was 14 and she was all for it. But his rates went up to $600 and he told Bonnie to double her rates for sex and at least do better than he did. So she did, she was pulling in $800 an hour and paid him 10% of whatever she earned.

They walked to class and they studied, Kim had glared at Ron because something was up and she wanted to know what was going on. First Ron and Bonnie were at each others throats and now they are being nice to each other? What she didn't know was Ron was given it to Bonnie regularly in the girls locker room during gym, under the bleachers at lunch, under the gym bleachers during cheer leading practice, etc. After class, Tara had knew something was up when she walked in on them after school.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bonnie was giving Ron a deep throat blow job, she was dressed in her cheer leading uniform with the mid-rift up over her breast and her bra was pushed to the sides her breasts sandwiched his cock as his head was in her mouth. He ran his hand through her hair as she looked in to his eyes. "Oh, Bon-Bon." He whispered, she was still at it when Tara had walked in. She gasped and he looked at Tara, she was about to leave when Ron stopped her.

"Tara, I want to speak with you later."

"O...Okay R...Ron." She said and left Bonnie pulled off of him after he came down her throat.

"I can talk to her." She said.

"Nah, I got this." So after practice, he went to find Tara.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Tara was waiting for him in the gym, "I guess you want to know what's going on, huh?" He asked as he was at the door to the girls' locker room. Tara nodded, so he told her everything about what he did and how much he earned.

"You make how much?" she said.

"Over $2.2 million a year. Bonnie makes more and that's without the sex."

"Do you pay her?"

"No, the clients do. She is supposed to make more than I do at least 800."

"I want in on this." Bonnie walked over to them, with a smirk on her face.

"You want a lil' piece of my man?" She said as she sauntered over to her friend and slowly wrapped her arms around her. Tara nodded slowly and Bonnie smiled, "you want to be a member of our little business?" Tara nodded again, then Bonnie kisses Tara passionately. "Okay, can you meet us tonight?"

"Yes," Tara moaned.

"Okay, meet us at this address," said Ron as he handed her a piece of paper with the address of his manor on it.

"And be ready to have some fun." Said Bonnie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That night Tara had came up to a huge manor, "wow." She said and knocked on the door it opened up.

"Hello Tara," said Bonnie. She was in a mid-rift and hot pants, Tara was in a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Come on in," she pulled the girl in the manor. Once inside, she was surprised about looks of the manor. It had a huge living room, with a home theater, a huge kitchen and a large dinning room. "Follow me, Ron's in his office." So they walked up to a huge office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inside was a huge oak desk with a large computer on it. Ron was behind it, "ah hello Tara." He said and motioned for her to sit down. "Okay, before we begin do you have any questions?" She shook her head, "okay. Bon-Bon, break her in," Bonnie smirked and grabbed their timid friend and pulled her to the master bedroom.

"We are going to have some fun." She said, as she pulled Tara's top off leaving her in her bra and opening her jeans.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once inside of the room, Bonnie laid Tara on the bed and pulled off her sneakers, then her jeans. "Where did you get these jeans?"

"At the mall, why?"

"Just wondering," then she took off her own clothes and climbs on to the bed in her underwear. Then they started to kiss and she started to rub Tara's body all over. The girl started to blush under the mensurations of the tanned goddess. She kissed her again this time slipping her tongue in to her mouth. Tara covered up as Bonnie was trying to take off her bra. "Come on, don't be shy."

"I...I...I'm having flashbacks about what happened." She said, Bonnie just stroked her hair relaxing her.

"It's alright," she said. "You know I won't hurt you." Tara nodded slowly and closed her eyes after she dropped her arms allowing Bonnie to open her bra. Then she loosened up so Bonnie's hand could play with her bare crotch. She was really feeling it and Bonnie started to suckle on to one of her nipple. Bonnie's hand was going in deep of Tara's panties. They were getting wet and Tara was moaning enjoying the feelings. "You like that?" She whispered,

"Uh huh," Tara moaned.

"Doesn't feel good?"

"Sooo...gooood." Bonnie grinned and then pulled the panties off. She stuck her tongue into Tara and the blond grabbed her friend's hair. "Deeper please go deeper." She enjoyed it and came in Bonnie's mouth. Then she lifted up, Tara was breathing hard.

"So are you ready?" Bonnie asked. Tara just looked at her flushed and nodded. "Okay, let me get prepped." She went in to their closet, took off her panties and pulled out a 'toy'. For the next hour there was much moaning (1).

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Ron did some work on his computer, he headed in to his bedroom. Once inside he had seen Tara and Bonnie on the bed nude with smiles on their faces. Ron, went over to Bonnie and kissed her awake. "So, is she ready?" He asked, he was in a silk robe and his pajama pants. Bonnie looked at him and smiled.

"Oh yes," she said. "I'll wake her up." She started to stroke Tara's hair. She woke up and saw Ron, "he wants to have some fun. Will you let him?" Drunk off of her orgasms, she smiled and nodded. Ron slowly got on to the bed and started to take off his pants and boxers as Bonnie took off his robe. "Don't worry, Ron won't hurt you."

Tara nodded, "I...I..."

"I know you're scared about what with you and Brick. You're afraid I might hurt you." Said Ron, "I'm not going to hurt you. Kay?" She nodded then they kissed softly and gently slipped into Tara. She arched her back and wrapped her arms around him moaning softly in his ear.

"Be gentle Ron-Ron." So he was and Tara sheded tears of joy and love, because she was finally loved by two people she cares for.

End (for now)

1. I hope this will not get me booted me off of . Also if anyone knows anything about the M-rated rule tell me via IM please? Thx guys.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tara woke up and saw that Ron was gone but Bonnie was in bed with her. She snuggled against her. "I love you Bonnie," she said softly.

"I love you too Tara," she said sleepy. "We better get up and get ready for school. If I know Ron he's making breakfast." So they got up, took a shower together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ron was in the kitchen making pancakes and drinking some coffee. He also was making some bacon. He was dressed in a T-shirt, cargo jeans and boots. As he was cooking he got a phone call, grabbed it. "Hello?"

/ Hello dear, / said his mother.

"Oh hi mom, what's up?"

/ Your cousin and her friends are here in town. They have been transferred to Middleton high. /

"Okay, you want me to put them up?"

/ If you don't mind. /

"Sure null persp." So after they talked the girls came down dressed in blouses and mini-skirts. They also slipped on their shoes. Ron looked over to see them and they smiled at him. Bonnie had went over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning Ron-Ron." She said, "who was on the phone?"

"Mom, my cousin and her friends are in town." Tara sat down at the table.

"Does she want you to put them up?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell her about what we do?"

"Not unless she ask." He put the final cake on the plate and Bonnie had taken out the maple syrup out as he got the bacon and butter. They sat down and started to eat, "oh by the way. Your hired Tara."

"Thanks, Ronnie." She said and kissed him. Then they left for school.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had pulled up to the school as they got out, they saw a group of new kids and one of them had rushed him. "RONNIE!" She said, she had dark brown hair in a ponytail she was dressed in a white shirt, pink jacket, capris and flats.

"KITTY!" They hugged each other and Ron introduced her to Bonnie and Tara.

"Nice to meet you." She said, "come on I want you to meet my friends." So they followed her over to the others and they met them.

"Come on guys, we can talk later." Said Ron, "we gotta get to class." So they do, a gorgeous red head looked over to them as they walked in to the school.

"He's pretty cute." She said, a handsome young man with short brown hair and wearing a pair of red lensed glasses cocked an eyebrow.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

At lunch Kitty was looking for Ron and she couldn't find him anywhere. But someone did find him and Tara, under the bleachers. It was a young woman with light skin tone, dark lipstick, gray eyes, with reddish brown hair with white bangs, she was dressed in a goth look. She had seen Kitty's cousin getting blown by the blond he came to school with.

After he came down Tara's throat, she stood up and told him that she wanted him and now. He pulled out a condom and she took to put it on Ron's member. Then she lifted her skirt and leaned against the bleachers and he rammed in to her. They didn't know that they had a voyeur.

Rogue blushed as she saw Ron plowing into the blond and got hot, she wanted him. Then the bell rang for the next class.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kitty had caught up with him, "hey where were you?" She asked.

"I had to talk to Tara." He said, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Then they were getting ready to go home. Ron had told her about cheer leading practice he had.

"Don't laugh, we're national champions." So they waited on them and after practice Ron and his friends hadn't came out.

"What's going on?" She said.

"I'll go and look." Said Jean and she went into the gym.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jean started to look for Ron and his friends when all of the sudden she was hit with pure emotion. She went to her knees and got hot all of the sudden. Then Ron and the girls ran over to her to see what was going on. "Hey are you alright?" He said, she didn't answer him. "She's out of it, come on." He carried her out of the gym.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"JEAN!" Screamed the red lensed guy. He placed her in to the car and Kitty grabbed on to her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know," said Ron. "We found her like this. Come on follow us, we'll show you to the manor. Watch for the Audi." They got in their cars and started to take off. Tara was riding with him, he pulled past them.

"There's the Audi." Said a black young man with a blond buzz cut and brown eyes. The driver took off and followed them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Then they pulled up to a huge mansion. "Wow, this is larger than the X-mansion." Said a German young man with black hair and blue eyes. They parked and got out, then Ron opened the door to go in.

"Allow me to welcome you to 'Casa de la Stoppable'." Said Ron, they place Jean on to a couch and Bonnie got her some water. Ron and the others started on their homework, later he had an official meet and greet with them. "Okay, I'm sorry for being rude to your friends Kat but we needed to get to class. Now that the pressure's off, how about you introduce us?"

"Sure, this is Scott Summers." The young man in the glasses, now that he got a good look at the others he saw what they were wearing. Scott was in a sweater that stopped to the middle of his forearms, a T-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "Thanks for your help with Jean."

"Null persp." They shook hands.

"Evan Daniels," said Kitty. He was the young black man with the blond buzz cut, he was in a T-shirt, jeans and hi-tops.

"Sup?"

"Kurt Wanger," the black haired German. He was dressed in a T-shirt, shirt, cargo pants, sneakers and a watch. His fingers looked like they were locked in a Mulcan(1) greeting.

"Guden Tag." They shook hands.

"Sam Gunthrie," he was dressed in a baseball jersey, T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. He has shoulder length blond hair and blue-gray eyes.

"How ya doin'?"

"And Bobby De Costa." He was in a shirt, cargo pants and boots. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey."

"The red head you saved is Jean Grey," she was in a green shirt, blue capris, her white flats were by the couch. If her eyes were open he would see that they were green. "This is Rogue," the goth girl was still blushing remembering what she saw. Ron nodded, "Rahne Sinclar." She was in a shirt, slacks and sandals, she had short red hair and green eyes.

"Hello," she said.

"And lastly, Amara Aquilla." She was blond, blue eyed and was in a blouse, skirt and flats. Ron clapped his hands and bowed to them.

"A 1000 pardons for blowing you guys off like we did. That was rude and uncalled for, I hope you can forgive us, right girls?"

"Yeah," said Bonnie. "We didn't mean to come off as rude to you guys."

"We had to get to class," Tara said.

"Don't worry about it." Said Scott.

"Okay, this is what's up." Said Ron, "we..." just then his phone rang. "Excuse me, I have to take this. Bon-Bon could you guys show them were some rooms are?"

"Sure Ron-Ron." She said, "follow me."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Ron was talking to a client, "yes we are still on for tonight." He said, "just company? You want sex? You know that's going to be double, alright see you at seven? At the ball park, okay see you tonight bye." He hung up, 'what would Kat think if she finds out that I'm an escort?'

TBC

Vulcans from 'Star Trek'

When I read 'Ron the Pimp' for the first time it brought back and old memory where I had asked my brother about pimping and he said, 'is there something I should know?' I should've told him, 'yeah I got a couple of girls down town.' LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

After Ron had done his homework, he went to the shower to get cleaned up for his date with his client. Meanwhile, Kitty looking for Ron went in as he was in the shower. She knocked on the door and let herself in to the room. When she walked in she had seen a huge bed with a T-shirt, jeans, socks and a baseball jersey on it, huge dressers, a huge walk in closet with very expensive clothes in it, "Ron?" She said, just then the phone rang and the machine picked it up.

[Hi, you reached Stoppable Escort Service. We are not in right now but leave your name, number and brief message for the person you want and we'll get back to you. Remember if you want sex it's double.] After the beep, there was a man's voice on the other end. [Hey Bon-Bon, its Jerry. I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend? Hows about you and me go to Cabo and see Haggar? Call me.]

The shower stopped and Ron dried off then wrapped a towel around himself. Then he stepped out, Kitty had seen her cousin and blushed. "What's up Kat?" He said as he dried his hair, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was gorgeous she touched his body and felt how strong his body was. He was solid as a rock, she just stared into his eyes and slowly pulled him down to kiss him. She was about to when Tara knocked on the door and she quickly pulled off.

"Ron, is everything okay?" said Tara.

"Uh, yeah." Said Ron.

'What was I about to do?' Kitty thought, 'I almost made out with my cousin!'

"Come on Kat," said Tara. "Ron needs to get dressed." So Ron did and went down stairs.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Bon-Bon, Jerry called you again." He said, "he's inviting you to Cabo this weekend to see Haggar."

"I'll call him," she said. Then she saw how good he looked, "well, looks like you are going to touch them all tonight."

Ron laughed, "I'd better she's paying me double." With that, he got in his car and took off. Scott looked over to see what was going on.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah," he said and with that she told him what they do for a living. Needless to say he was shocked, "YOU'RE HOOK-MMPH!" She covered his mouth and dragged him to the office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I thought you could keep a secret?" She said.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked."

"Jeez, yes we are high priced hookers."

"When did you start this?"

"Ron's been doing it since he was 14, I came in about few months ago and Tara just joined us. That reminds me, we need to move her in and since you got a big mouth, you're helping us." Scott sighed and agreed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Jean was up and was looking around the manor, she had seen Sam looking through some pics in an album. He looked up and saw her, "ya'll alright Jean?" He said, as he sat with her.

"Yeah, where are we?"

"Ron calls tha place 'Casa de la Stoppable'. We're in his manor and it's huge." Just then Rahne ran in in a T-shirt and a swimsuit. "Looks like ya found the pool huh Rahne?"

"Yeah, it's so big. Did you know that he has an amazing view of the Rockies?" She said.

"The Rockies?" Said Jean then the others came in Scott was happy to see Jean was awake.

"You alright?" He said.

"Yes Scott, I'm fine." She said.

"Hey Sam could you watch Jean for me until Bonnie, Tara and I get back?"

"Sure, no problem."

"What's going on?" She asked.

"They roped me in to helping Tara move in to the manor."

"I can help," said Sam.

"Thanks for your offer Sam," said Tara. "But we got it." With that she kissed the Mason-Dixon boy on the lips. "Yum, must be that Southern food that makes lips taste like that." With that they took off, Sam had a blush deep enough to beat the band.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later, Ron came back tired with Jean waiting on him. "Hey Jean sup?" He said.

"I want to talk to you about what happened this afternoon." She was in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Ron went in to the kitchen for some milk.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Are we linked emotionally?" Ron sat down and started to drink his milk.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because, something happened this afternoon when I was looking for you. So how do you feel about me?"

"I think you are gorgeous young woman and you are very talented."

"But do you love me?"

"Sigh, how do you feel about Scott?"

"I love him but, like a brother "

"We really do need to talk don't we? I could love you but, I'd like you and Scott to try to get along."

"We do..."

"I don't want to be the guy that breaks you two up." She slowly cuddle with Ron and kissed him. Then she opened his jeans and lowered his boxers and her pants and panties. She bent over to the counter and slipped him up in her taking her on it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning at school, Kim had caught up with Ron and the gang. "Ron, what's the deal with Bonnie and Tara?" She asked.

"Well, we just started to get along." He said.

"Yeah K," said Bonnie. "What's so wrong about us being together? We are friends," she looked at him with a smile. "Maybe more, but still he has been there for me and Tara or did you forget that Tara was raped and he testified in court for her?" Kim remembered that Brick had raped Tara and Ron not only kicked his ass but he also made sure he was the last of his clan by 'fixing' him. Then he sent him up the river for about 5 years.

"Well?" Kim looked down.

"Alright, but I want the full story later!" She said.

"Fine," said Ron. "Let's hit 'em up!" they went into the building.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

During lunch, Bonnie was talking to Scott, "now I think you would be a fine catch." She said, "you should work for us."

"Huh?"

"Well, look at you. You are gorgeous, plus you got a waggling tongue."

"Look, I said I was 'sorry'."

"Tell you what, you work for us for 6 months and I'll forgive you." Scott sighed and nodded his head. "Good, I'll tell Ron-Ron."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"He wants to work with us?" Said Ron as he looked at Scott. He nodded, "well think you can do this?"

"I.." Scott sighed, "Please don't tell the professor about this."

"Scott, snitches are bitches." Said Ron, "I don't snitch on employees, I trust you to do the same."

"Yes sir," said Scott.

"Okay, we'll break you in tonight."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

So they did, Scott was taught all the true pleasures of the human flesh. Tara and Bonnie were kissing all over him and they licked him all the way down to his crotch. That was when his toes started to curl.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Scott was up and around dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. 'Good thing it's the weekend.' He thought, that was when Ron came down, he was in a T-shirt and kung fu pants.

"Good morning Summers." He said, "so how were they?"

"My body's still tingling." Said the red lensed teen.

"They tend to do that," chuckled Ron. "So, I was about to go in to the dojo how are you?"

"I was trained by one of my teachers."

"Come on then." So they walked in to the dojo and started to spar. Scott was pretty good, Ron smirked. They went at it for an hour and Bonnie and Tara had walked in to the dojo. They were impressed, "I am impressed with what your skill. Your sensei should be proud," the girls nodded. "Okay get cleaned up and meet us in the office." So Scott does and they were waiting on them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Scott was in a shirt and some jeans, he reached the office door and took a heavy sigh. 'Okay, here we go.' So he opened the door and walked in. Once in he had seen Ron who was now in a shirt, jeans and slippers. Bonnie who was in a blouse and a mini skirt and Tara who was in a shirt and jeans.

"Okay Summers," Ron started. "You're hired, this is the lowdown. You have a date tonight with one of our premium clients, she pays us big money on the first date. How are you about having sex?"

"On the first date?"

"Yeah, she's willing to test you. She also knows about your sight problem she won't ask to take off your glasses." He breathed a sigh of relief, he handed him a phone. "This is what we all carry, our numbers and the house number are in it." He handed Scott a wallet, it had $1500, 2 credit cards and a debit card in it. "The money is to start you off, don't worry about maxing out the cards, your not buying real estate, you have around the lines of $5 million in an account. Don't worry I'm wroth more than that. Oh yeah, I forgot." He handed him a box of condoms, "condoms. Wear your 'Jimmy-Hat'." Scott nodded, "you're all set." He tossed him the keys to his Audi TT, "not one scratch. The place is in the GPS system. Don't forget, I get 10%."

"Okay, thanks." He said.

"Knock 'em dead tiger." Said Bonnie with that Scott had left and went on his date.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Scott had came back, his date was a success. His was still tingling, "so how did it go?" Said Ron, Scott didn't say anything and handed him a fat wad of cash.

"That was so fun," he said. "I want to do this."

"Well, welcome aboard." So they had continued to do business and business was good. Scott and Jean were getting along better and Scott had gained a whole new wardrobe with Jean's, Kitty's and Bonnie's help. He even got a new pair of glasses with designer frames.(1) That was until Scott had a client that took him to Hawaii for the weekend.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Scott was getting something to eat when he had heard a voice. "SCOTT!" He looked over and a blond young man came running to him. He was dressed in an opened flower shirt, board shorts and sandals. Scott was in a shirt, shorts and slippers. He was tackled by the younger man and they hugged tightly.

"ALEX!" He said and they hugged tightly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, gotta a few minutes?" So they sat down and he treated his brother to lunch and explained everything to him. "And that's the story." Alex just looked at him.

"You're an escort?"

"Yeah."

"That is awesome!"

"Huh?"

"My folks wanted me to do something so maybe I can do this."

"Alex, I don't know."

"Aw, come on. You're making thousands of dollars. What I would give to make money like that."

'Maybe he can help me.' "Alright, I have two different clients here in Hawaii, but I'm only one man can you help me?"

"You're serious?"

"Yeah."

"Sure!" So, he explains everything to him and they went to the clients and told them that Alex was his younger brother and he agency had sent him to help. The clients were pleased and paid them both very well. Before he had left he wanted Alex to come to the main land with him. So they talked to his parents and they agreed as long as Alex gets his education. So Alex left with Scott and they headed back to the main land with the client and she kissed them both and gave them something extra. Then they went back to the manor.

To be continued

Think Alba Meira from King of the Fighters.


End file.
